Dethroning The Princess
by shiki94
Summary: Alex and Kaitlyn couldn't take it anymore. AJ's gaming addiction was getting out of control and it didn't seem like they could break it. Until they enlist the help of some friends to break it. AJ/Punk/Kaitlyn/OC/Kofi Friendship


**OK. I know it may seem weird that I'm posting this, but I have wanted to post a story for some time now involving AJ playing video games online. And after much nagging from one of my muses (glares at AJ muse), I finally typed one. I hope you guys enjoy it. =) I own none of the WWE Superstars or Divas used in this story. I also do not own Mortal Kombat. The only thing I do own is my OC Alex.**

"Yes! Another noob bites the dust!" AJ shouted in victory after she won yet another online match with Princess Kitana in Mortal Kombat.

It was no huge secret that AJ Lee was one of the hugest geeks on the WWE roster today, but what no one aside from her friends knew was that when she had spare time, she enjoyed playing video games online. Whether it was games on PS3 or for XBox 360, she got immense joy out of being able to show her video game prowess against unsuspecting gamers who dared to challenge her. Her game of choice to dish out punishment was usually Mortal Kombat. And her weapon of choice was none other than Princess Kitana. She was notorious for actually shirking off days out with her best friends, Kaitlyn and Alex, just to stay at the hotel they were staying in just to take down any gamers that dared challenge her. She even pulled an all-nighter once just to clear all of Mortal Kombat through, much to Kaitlyn and Alex's dismay. Ever since, she often tried to fit in as many matches as she could in between everything she had to do as far as work was concerned.

"AJ, let's go out and do something tonight. It's boring sitting in hotel rooms every week watching you play video games all the time," Alex whined, one Tuesday after SmackDown tapings were done.

"Alex, you and Kait can go without me. I'm in the middle of a tag ladder match here and I can't let my partner down," AJ said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"That's the problem though. It always seems like you're playing Mortal Kombat with complete strangers online. We just want to have a girls' night out with you for once," Kaitlyn said.

"Like I said before, you two can go out without me. And for the record, there is nothing wrong with how often I play this game," AJ huffed.

"Yeah. There's no possible way that you have an addiction to this game. I guess you actually trying to do the Fan Lift last year on RAW for the Halloween Divas Battle Royale while you were dressed as Kitana no way implies that you have a gaming problem," Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hearing Alex caused AJ to look away from the screen long enough to say "OK, for the record, I was actually thinking it would work. I mean I finally get the chance to show off as my fave MK character and the minute I try to do one of her moves, I've apparently got a gaming problem," before turning back to the TV screen.

"So fucking what? I love Mileena from MK and Kaitlyn loves Jade, but you don't see me trying to eat anyone's heads or her trying to hit people with a staff just because she can," Alex said, getting frustrated.

"Guys, I don't know why you keep trying to talk me into going out with you guys, but it won't work. Now please leave so that I can focus," AJ said.

Alex was opening her mouth to say something else, but Kaitlyn stopped her and said, "AJ's right. We won't be out long. We're just going to see a movie or do something. Try not to overdue things."

"Mmkay," AJ mumbled.

Sighing, Alex and Kaitlyn left their room and headed down the hall to the elevator. As they stood waiting for it to come to their floor, Alex moaned.

"Damn it all! I knew it was a bad idea buying AJ that game for Christmas," she said.

"Hey. I actually kept telling you not to buy it for and just go with a pack of Batman and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic books. But no. No one ever wants to hear what Katie has to say," Kaitlyn said dramatically.

"And now I've learned my lesson. You don't have to keep rubbing it in," Alex said, playfully shoving Kaitlyn as the elevator made it to their floor.

Stepping inside, they pressed the button to go down to the lobby. Once they got to the lobby, they had planned on going to the movies, but after their exchange with AJ, they just decided to sit around. Kaitlyn contented herself with reading some of the magazines laying around and Alex, since she couldn't bear to sit still, decided to do handstands and walk around on her hands for a bit. Neither of the two had noticed that they were being watched until they were approached by two of their fellow co-workers.

"Hey there girls!" one of the voices said, causing Alex to lose her concentration and fall over.

"Oww! Who the hell was the wise guy that-Oh. Hey Kofi, hey Punk," Alex said, rubbing her head and looking up at who caused her to fall.

"Hey guys. What brings you two down to the lobby on this fine Tuesday evening?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We were actually gonna go out and probably catch a late showing of 'Sinister', but we're both too worn out. So we just decided to hang around the hotel for the night," Punk said.

"What about you two? Usually the only time Alex ever does handstands is when she's dead bored and she tries to get blood rushing to her brain for ideas on how to kill said boredom," Kofi said.

Sighing, Alex said, " We were actually supposed to be going out tonight to probably go catch a late showing of either 'The Avengers' or 'Silent Hill: Revelations', but we kinda had a fight with AJ, so we just decided to slum it here."

"You two had a fight with AJ? Over what?" Kofi asked curiously.

"You both may find this hard to believe, but me and Alex think AJ's got a video game problem. Ever since Alex got her a copy of the newest Mortal Kombat game for her XBox 360, AJ's been playing it non-stop. She'll play the two of us sometimes, but mostly it seems likes she's getting her kicks playing against random strangers online," Kaitlyn said.

"Huh. I never pictured someone like AJ Lee as an MK lover. But then again, she did dress up as Kitana last year for the Halloween Divas Battle Royale and for the company's sucky Halloween party," Kofi said, scratching his chin in wonder.

"Dude, I seriously think you can't say that AJ isn't an MK lover after trying, and epically failing, to do a Fan Lift during said Battle Royale," Punk said laughing a little.

"Guys, you both seriously aren't helping us!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Sorry. Well, what do you expect us to do about AJ's gaming problem? Rub magnets over the XBox 360 you guys bring with you when we travel? Break her copy of Mortal Kombat in half? Ground her from playing video games ever again?" Punk asked.

"OK, number 1, you dare go near that 360, it's gonna be me and you Punk. That's the 360 I own and play at home. Trust me, you won't believe what I have to put up with just to get Matt, Jeff, and the others back home to let me bring it along with me. Number 2, if you try to even take the game away from her, she will make you regret it. Just take my word for it. And number 3, grounding her won't work. Me and Kait have tried to before, but she just flashed puppy dog eyes on us and we broke instantly," Alex said.

"Well, it seems to me that you both need someone that can beat her at her own game," Kofi said. "And it sure as hell can't be me."

"Aww. Why not?" Alex whined.

"Because, my forte lies in playing games like Call of Duty and Halo. I'm barely good at the WWE games that are made," Kofi said.

"Fine. Well, who else can we enlist to try to beat AJ then?" Kaitlyn asked, scratching her head thinking.

"Ahem," Punk said, loudly clearing his throat and pointing at hisself.

"Punk? You're actually willing to take on AJ?" Alex asked.

"Sure. I've been wanting to play a game against AJ anyways. Plus, I've got a really high win-loss-draw record among my friends back home in Chicago. How hard can it be to beat her?" Punk said.

"Well, just a heads-up: AJ's notorious for trash-talking while she plays. I remember one night she let out this really long string of cuss words just because some kid she was playing against beat her with Reptile. Not to mention, her competitive side tends to bring out a bitchy side of AJ Lee that no one is even aware exists," Alex said.

"Alex, I don't think you have anything to worry about with Punk playing AJ. I remember when he got stuck on trying to beat Shao Kahn, he kept getting so riled up until he did and just collapsed from excitement. I don't think you girls have anything to fear with him playing against AJ," Kofi said.

"That's right. In fact, you girls can even come watch me play if you want," Punk said.

Shrugging, Alex and Kaitlyn followed Punk and Kofi back to their room. As soon as the girls walked in, they were a bit surprised to see how well organized things were.

"Wow, this is really something here guys," Alex said.

"What'd you expect? To be stepping into a hog pen or something?" Kofi asked smirking.

"Well, not exactly. Just for there to be a little bit of clutter," Alex said, smiling nervously.

"Well, you both can just sit on the beds while I get the game started," Punk said, turning on the TV and starting the XBox.

"Do you want your headset so you can hear what she's saying?" Kofi asked.

"Sure. I just want to see if AJ's case is as bad as these two are making it seem," Punk said.

As soon as Punk logged into his XBox Live account, he started up his own copy of Mortal Kombat. "Now to just send her an invite to play against me and you guys can watch the chaos unfold," Punk said smirking.

* * *

"Another one bites the dust at the hands of the Geek Goddess," AJ said triumphantly. She was about to try challenging some other random players when she got an invite to play. "Huh? Who's ChicagoCub78? I don't care. I just see another victim." AJ then enabled chat so that she could chat with her opponent. "Hello there CC. I hope you can give me a good challenge after the night I've been having stomping noobs." AJ didn't give her opponent time to respond so she went to the 2-player mode and selected 'against online opponent'. The game then took them to the character select screen where AJ chose Kitana and her opponent chose Kung Lao. Once the game started, AJ intently focused on controlling Kitana so that she could finish the match quickly and go to bed early. But as she tried to land the first hit that would help fill up her super meter, Kung Lao struck out and got his own super meter filled. AJ was just thinking this person got lucky so when she tried to do the Fan Lift, Kung Lao dodged it and hit her with a 5-hit combo that took away a third of her health bar. AJ didn't panic, so she launched into performing a combo of her own that took away only 29% of Kung Lao's health. As she tried to go in for a close combat stab with her fans, Kung Lao had started to land punch after punch, causing Kitana to lose all of her health, giving round 1 to Kung Lao. Getting a bit frustrated, AJ decided not to take things easy in the next round. As soon as round 2 started, AJ started to do throw after throw on Kung Lao hoping to get his health down way low. She also happened to notice that her super meter had filled up, so she decided to use some of the super meter to perform Enhanced attacks on Kung Lao. Kung Lao tried to fight back, but AJ blocked his flurry of attacks, so when he was open for attack, she landed the attack that took him down, giving the round 2 victory to her. Once round 3 began, Kung Lao immediately attacked Kitana and started to do combos that took her health down 40%. AJ saw that Kitana was in trouble, so she decided to use her X-Ray attack since her super meter was full, but when she did the attack, Kung Lao jumped out of the way sending Kitana flying forward. "Damn it! Son of a bitch!" AJ shouted, momentarily distracted before turning back to the TV to see that Kung Lao was doing his own X-Ray attack to Kitana that took away the rest of her health, giving the round 3 victory and the game win to her opponent. All AJ could do was sit in shock after what just happened. The funny thing is that no player she ever challenged online could manage to beat her, so the fact that some random stranger beat her had upset her. She was yanked out of her self-loathing to her the chime indicating that her opponent wanted to talk to her. Turning the mic on her headset on, AJ listened as her opponent talked.

"That was some hell of a game you gave me. I'd like to play you again in the future."

"Thanks I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep now," AJ said, defeat etched into her features.

"That's cool. I just wish I could meet you though. I'm trapped at this hotel and I need someone to talk too. And according to the GPS on-screen, it's saying you're in the same hotel. Do you want to meet down in the lobby? I'll be waiting over where all of the chairs are."

AJ didn't really know what to say at first. It was tempting to go meet her opponent, but at the same time, she really wanted to sleep. Since her curiosity was prodding at her mind, she decided to slide on her Converses and head down to the lobby. 'It'd be just my luck if I met this guy or girl and they were younger than me. Oh well, maybe this is just a sign I may have an addiction like Alex and Kaitlyn said. Maybe I do need to give the game a break,' AJ thought.

* * *

After seeing the events play out on-screen during Punk and AJ's match, Alex, Kaitlyn, and Kofi all sat in shock until Kaitlyn said something.

"Wow Punk. That was pretty epic. No one's ever been able to beat AJ like that before. Maybe now she'll take me and Alex's advice," Kaitlyn said.

"She's totally right. You could actually be a member of the team America has for WCG tournaments for the fighting games," Alex said.

"Thank you. So do you guys want to go down with me?" Punk asked.

"Go where? To the lobby?" Alex asked.

"Uh duh! I want you guys there to see this. Plus I might need you guys to keep AJ from trying to strangle me," Punk said, leaving with the other three following suit and heading for the elevator. They made it to the lobby before AJ so they decided to sit around and wait for her to show up.

AJ finally made it to the lobby and walked over to where her mystery opponent was, so it was a bit of a shock for her to see her friends there. She walked over to them and said, "Hey guys. What brings you all down here?"

"Oh nothing. Just waiting for someone to show up," Punk said casually.

"Really? I am too. I'm waiting to meet this guy that beat me in a game of Mortal Kombat just now," AJ said.

"Interesting. Say, his XBox Live gamertag wouldn't happen to be something along the lines of, say I don't know, ChicagoCubs78, would it?" Punk said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Yeah it is. That's pretty weird for you to know Punk. Unless-" gasping AJ finally let the pieces of her gaming mystery slide into place. "You're the guy that just beat me in Mortal Kombat?" AJ asked in shock.

"I sure am. And I only did it because your friends care so much about you," Punk said, motioning to Alex and Kaitlyn.

Walking over to her friends, AJ looked apologetic. "Guys, I'm really sorry for acting like such a bitch. I guess I was letting gaming get to my head. Can you ever find in yourselves to forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course we can AJ. And since we're apologizing, I'm sorry for snapping on you. I guess I was frustrated that you wanted to spend most of your time playing video games than hanging out with us," Alex said.

"Yeah. And honestly, you need to cut back on how much time you spend gaming anyways. You could end up hurting something," Kaitlyn playfully scolded.

"OK 'moms'. I'll cut back on my gaming. And Punk, thanks for giving such an awesome match. I hope we can do this again in the future," AJ said, smiling and winking at Punk.

"All I can say, Princess, is anytime, any place," Punk said, grinning.

**I actually own a copy of the epicness that is Mortal Kombat and several of the features I mentioned are all actual features in the game. It's such an awesome game that I have to play it at least once a day. ^^ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this simple friendly little one-shot. Read and review.**

**Also before I forget, there are some awesome writers here, whose stories you guys need to read. Their names are foldintothenight, RebelInMind13, fuckyeahimadiva, fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates, and skyesbeenabadgirl. Their stories are so awesome and are seriously some of the best I've read here. So what are you all doing still reading this? Go forth and read their stories. And also please check out some of my other story offerings. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
